


Shooting Stars//Second Book in the Star McClain Series

by Lovely_Lani



Series: Star McClain Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Multi, starmcclainseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Lani/pseuds/Lovely_Lani
Summary: ⭐Sequel to Galaxies⭐♡Second Book to the Star McClain books♡___________________After Star was returned to her universe, Keith and Lance will never be the same after meeting their sorta-kinda daughter.And neither will their relationship. Who knew that one little mall trip would bring them so much closer together?Rated T for mild language on everyone's part





	1. Dreams//Keith

*Confirmed ages for the paladins are that Shiro is 25, Keith is 18 (wtq, i thought he was younger than Lance), Lance is 17, I think Hunk is 17 as well, Pidge is 15, and Allura is a teenager (so is she still space mom??) I'm still going to refer to her as in her late twenties for story purposes (if you read the last chapter you would understand)*

Watching someone fight for hours on end was the most boring thing to do in the entire universe, even if they were your soulmate, and you were engaged to be married. Especially if they haven't eaten in the last five hours and it's almost dinnertime.

This boy needed to relax. They hadn't seen any Galra in the last few months, the chances of them coming back after the last attack were so low nobody really bothered using the training deck.

Other than Keith of course.

"I know you're bored." He smiled, and shut the simulator down. "What do you want to do, we have the rest of the night."

Lance thought for a moment, before answering. "I want to show you something." Keith sighed, before tying his hair up and following him. They fell in step as Lance walked down the hallway. Finally turning at the door at the end of the hall, he took a seat near the windows, patting the ground next to him for Keith to sit.

"Okay, so you brought me to the observatory, what do you want?" he chuckled, staring into the stars.

"I was thinking...." he laid his hand over Keith's, smiling. 

"Haven't we learned that thinking isn't good for you?"

"That was one time!"

"Okay, so if it isn't that, what is it?"

"You see all those stars out there?" he gestured to the expanse of space in front of them, and the twinkling stars in the distance. Keith was getting a little on edge. Was Lance dying or some quiznak like that? "I-I guess I've been thinking about Star's universe lately, I mean, your twentieth birthday passed an entire year ago-"

"Lance." Keith stopped him before he could get any further. "Lance, we talked about this. Star can be here, I promise......but, after the war. After I can make a promise she'll never have to deal with the empire." his face fell, as he pulled his hand away and pulled his legs up to his chest, looking away from Keith. "Lance-"

"Everything is 'after the war' now! Star, our marriage, finally getting away for some downtime, quiznaking everything! You proposed to me on my nineteenth birthday, I'm twenty one now! It's like...it's like everything is being put on hold and we don't even know when it will all be over!"

"It'll be over before-"

"Before what, Keith!? Before I turn to dust?! At this point I'm not even sure what to say anymore." He threw his hands up in frustration, facing him again, with tears rolling down his cheeks in rivers. "At...At this rate I'm not sure I belong here anymore."

"You belong here Lance, never let anyone tell you otherwise!"

"Then why do you ignore me? You sleep with me, but that's it. You're always busy with training because you're so paranoid about the Galra! We haven't seen them in forever, at this point Star could be with us by now!"

"This is my choice, I still have a say in what happens with me and my body, okay?" Keith was trying not to get frustrated, Lance had brought this up so many times over the past two years, since he'd come of age and wasn't in danger of dying, should they decide on having Star then. He sighed, and continued. "Even...even if we did decide she should be here with us, the most she would see of anyone would be Coran, and maybe Shiro, we still have a dedication to Voltron, you know that. I'd rather be there for her whenever she needs anything-"

"For every goddamn word you say, you sit here and crush every one of my dreams at parenthood. Had Pidge never noticed to paid any attention to Star when we first met her-"

"We might not even be arguing right now! Yes I understand that, but we have very conflicting opinions on this, okay? Just because you want this, even I want this, but you have to understand, I'm doing what's best for her."

"This war is never going to be over! We might defeat Lotor, yeah, but someone will always be there to take his place! We might never have a time to settle-"

"So be it! The universe comes first!" Keith didn't even mean to be yelling, but he immediatly regretted it as he saw the look of hurt on his face, the tears staining his cheeks. He looked down, and Keith wanted to reach out to him, tell him they could do anything after Lotor was gone, but he couldn't. Lance was right, there would always be someone to take his spot, especially known after Shiro had gone missing and Lotor had arrived after Zarkon's death. They might end up dying, tommorow or two years from now.

Star might never exist in this universe, and even if she did, Keith might never be her mother.

Lance did the unexpected, pulling his ring off and tossing it to him. "When you decide maybe I matter too, you can give it back."

"Lance wait!" He had left, not answering. Literally.

Should he? Should he just let him live out this dream that both of them had?

It.....maybe it wasn't because of the Galra, or even the immenint chance of death. He was scared. He was so goddamn scared he let it ruin what he still had with Lance, even after he had devoted himself to working to get better at training, to be able to fight better with Black and getting himself accustomed to the lion.

And he'd let himself get so tied up in that, in fighting the Galra, going on scout missions, he had let his relationship with Lance take the backseat.

He'd let his life take the backseat.

He could barely take care of himself, how in the hell did he expect him to be able to take care of a child? He had no experience with children, and the stakes were higher with him because he was male, and still young. There was an even higher chance he could die than the humans on Earth before Star was even born. Of course, there was a lower chance because his Galra side had time to develop and give him the ability to have children, but male pregnancy wasn't even reccomeneded, as he had looked up later after they had returned from Star's universe. It had been used when the Galra's race was at the brink of extinction, and had been around since then, but it wasn't nearly as common back then.

He buried his face into his hands, surprising himself as he began to sob, rubbing tears away and sliding down onto the wall facing the galaxy. Lance was right, he was paranoid.

They would be dust before he could ever have children.

He'd have to leave that all behind.

_________________


	2. Crushed//Lance

Had he gone too far? 

So far to take it off? He'd promised never to until his death day.

He'd broken that promise.

But if he couldn't....just accept that Lance's wishes mattered too. For the last two years every conversation ended with a "I'm working on it". He was just so done with it. He wanted a conversation to end with an "okay". He might have been being selfish all these years though, Keith knew his body better than Lance did, he knew what he could and couldn't handle and maybe a baby was one of those things.

He had definitely said no to adoption, not because he didn't like kids, it was just because he had noted that Keith had said he'd wanted children of his own, to try before they adopted.

Since Star, parenthood was a dream of his. And Keith agreed, smiling when he'd told him. He had said yes, and apparently it wasn't even in his immediate future.

It had almost been a goddamned year since they'd seen any part of the Galra empire, Star could've been here, he could've been doing all sorts of things with her.

He didn't know what he'd done wrong. Had he been that terrible of a person that he'd thought irrationally?

He'd fucked it all up.

He'd done it again. He was just a screw up who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, he'd let his curiousity of what Pidge had been up to that night to get ahold of him. He'd be back with Iverson if he hadn't decided to. He would've been kicked out, he knew that, but maybe Keith would be better off without him. He was basically forcing him to do something he didn't want to. Keith was right, and he was right every other quiznaking time. They couldn't afford to be down a paladin, not now, when they were so close to finally ending the Galra empire.

Maybe everyone would be better off without him, he might have been good at pulling off facades, but he was emotionally weak, without his bayard, without his paladin status, he was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Maybe he could take his bayard to his head, end it all there.

Really, he was no one without the other paladins. Without Keith, he was completely alone, with no one to guide him or help him through the cold expanse that was their universe.

Everything would be hung over his head, because the war was still raging, maybe not as bad as when they were younger, but it was taking everything from him. Seeing his family again, returning to earth, finally belonging -in a sense- to Keith, to start a family.

Why was he so weak?

Someone tells him no to something he's wanted for so long, he was torn apart.

He couldn't and wouldn't be able to take this for much longer.

He felt tears prickling at his eyes again, as he willed himself to stop. He had promised to never cry again.

Not after everything that had happened.

He really did need to think about things before he said them. There were just things that you said you just couldn't take back. Star would be mostly Keith until she was older and didn't need to rely on him to feed her. He would carry her, of course.

But finally meaning something in someone's life, that's all he wanted. Being the middle child in seven kids, it wasn't easy to make yourself known, especially when you only got a spot because someone else dropped out.

Twenty fucking years like this, and adding in four years when he had actually mattered to someone, and he still wasn't satisfied with it. (a/n i need to stop)

He most likely never would.

God and he'd made Keith think he had to have Star now.

He was a fucking mess. A fucking emotional mess, he wanted everything in the universe, and most of which he could have if he tried, all except for a family and his family. Anything else in this goddamn universe.

And the one thing he couldn't have was just out of reach.

Maybe it had been knocked out of his timeline now.

But what Keith decided was the final answer. 

God he hoped this fucking war would be over soon.


	3. Tense//Keith

It had been exactly two weeks since their argument, and Lance hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. They'd gone on a few missions with the others, and one of which he made a flower crown for Keith. He still had it, but a few of them were wilting away. He had officially apologized after Keith had returned the ring to him, and they'd been fine ever since then, though Keith had noticed he had become a lot more secretive when he was alone. He always wore a long sleeved shirt, even on the hotter planets they visited, which confused everyone.

Which was why he worried now, as they had all finished up breakfast and Lance hadn't woken up yet. Usually he could never resist getting up to eat Hunk's cooking, which is why he usually slept in when he heard Coran was cooking breakfast.

Wandering down the hall towards their room, he considered telling him what he had come up with. He had decided that if they didn't see the Galra in the next month, he would be okay with having Star then.

It wasn't only Lance who honestly wanted Star.

Opening the door with a quiet hiss, he found Lance still asleep, buried under the comforter. He smiled, it seemed as if he could never get enough sleep. Even on the days where did little but sleep, he still slept like no tommorow. To be honest, Keith never really minded, it was his way of busying himself with something. Less productive than training, but hat's what got them into this mess in the first place, so he understood.

Pulling the comforter off of him, he noted miscellanous scars on the outside of his arm, and most he assumed were from on-foot missions they had attended, but he didn't understand why they seemed so recent, like they were still healing. Some he understood, because Lance had told him he used to have a severe depression back at the Garrison, and some were still healing, and then it had come back two years ago, and he hadn't heard from it since. Whether Lance had recovered or not, he neglected to tell him.

One eye opened, and then another as Lance sat up, smiling. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." smiling smugly, Lance rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what is it now?"

"You missed breakfast again, and Hunk cooked pancakes."

"What!? Why didn't you wake me up?" He saw him visibly wince as he stretched his arms above his head, and Lance immediatly put them down, grabbing his coat. Keith was more than suspicous now, and took the coat from him.

"Hey, wait, I know you love me, but I'm right here!" He tugged on it, and then frowned as Keith took his arm. "Dude-"

Opening it to his palm, his eyes traveled up forearm, as he found a few pulled cuts, and another than was still new and bleeding. A few seemed to only be a few days old, and looking to his other arm, showing the same thing. Lance pulled his hands away, tossing his coat on and visibly looking uncomfortable.

"Lance what the actual hell are these?"

"Nothing-"

"Lance I'm not blind. What are these?"

He deliberately didn't answer, and turned away from his fiance, rubbing his hands over where the scars were under his jacket.

"You can talk to me, you know that, right?" Keith was genuinely worried for him. God, he didn't want him to do something stupid and hurt himself further than he was already. "Is...is this about Star?"

"No." He whispered.

"Then what is it? What did I do?"

"I-I just want to go home. But..I want to mean something to someone for once. Now that the Galra are gone, there's nothing for me here anymore."

"You still have me." he tried to smile, but he felt tears prickle at his eyes again. He wasn't sure why he was crying, it was weird. The dam broke as he fell into Lance's arms, burying his face into his jacket. He felt that Lance was surprised, but he tenderly hugged him back, pulling him closer.

"I-I know. I...I'm sorry I've been like this. I never meant to force you into....into something you didn't want-"

"Don't say sorry, I've been so paranoid about everything, I didn't really think about anything other than protecting everyone." A sad chuckle escaped him, "Even after four years, I'm still not sure I'm right for Black."

"You are, I promise." He was honestly surprised with lance, why was he taking all of this so well? It confused him, and he was so weak now, he had completely fallen apart without even really thinking. "Please, never doubt that."

"If I never doubt that, you never doubt you belong here, with me, with a purpose, with Star."

"W-what?! You...you want to try for her?" Keith looked up, into Lance's surprised face. "I thought you made it very clear she would be here after the war?"

"Maybe that's a little to far for me right now? Unless...you don't want to?"

"Do not tease me like that." He thumbed a tear away from Keith's cheek, pressing his lips to his.


	4. Waiting//Lance

*I found this song on a S.U mep, and I love it now*

**Yes I love the headcanon that lance is a huge music nut, like moi**

______________

Ready or not, here I come  
Where you at? The night is young  
In the crowd the music's loud, but I will find you  
Ready or not, here I come  
I like your face, do you like my song?  
Just sing it la la la la la la and I'll find you  
Ready or not (Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Ready or not (Oh oh oh oh oh oh) 

One day, Lance would love to share a moment like this with Star.

Or Leo. Keith had made a point to say that there was a chance they would get a son instead. Lance had answered he wouldn't mind either way.

It hadn't all left, there was a lot Lance hadn't ever told anyone, and he was having a hard time even just telling Keith about his depression that had he had never really gotten over. He promised he was trying, and he was, really. It was hard, but he had Keith, and of course, Leo or Star to comfort him now.

And now they were at a waiting period. Morning sickness was upon them and Lance wasn't actually even sure what to do other than help him tie his hair up. He felt useless right now to even do anything to help, but a few weeks had already passed since they had found out they had concieved a child, and with his limited knowledge, he could assume it would only be a little while longer before it would end.

Arms wrapped themselves around his waist as he felt hair tickle the back of his neck. "Why'd you stop singing?"

"Thinking..."

"About?"

"You. Star, maybe Leo. I don't really know right now." Turning around to face him, he questioned, "Are you feeling any better now?"

Laying down on their bed, Keith put a hand to his forehead. "I'm honestly so done with this right now."

"What do you mean? You don't want them?"

"No! I mean, of course I do, but God the things I have to go through to do it though." He smiled, almost a sad smile and Lance was confused, "I'm more scared about when Star finally gets here though."

Catching on, Lance laughed, as Keith rolled his eyes. "Think about it for a minute! God that's going hurt for forever."

"It'll be worth it though, right?" He sat down on the opposite side of the bed, facing him. His eyes darted away from Lance. "Right?"

"I know it's dumb, but there's still a huge chance I could die."

"Um, for a minute here I was actually happy, maybe don't try and make me any more depressed than I already am." He smiled, and looked back to Keith, who's face fell. "I know you're serious, don't bother saying so."

"Don't joke about that kind of stuff. If I hadn't come back that day, it....you might not be here today." A stray tear rolled down his cheek as he wiped it away, sitting up. "God, mood swings will be the death of me."

He chuckled. "I don't think that's how mood swings work. You're just.....getting a bit softer I guess."

"I'm not sure I like that either." He rolled his eyes, looking back to him.

"Maybe it's just your maternal instincts kicking in, or maybe it's paternal? I don't know how that works, actually." Lance shrugged.

"What would you prefer?" He tried to smile, as he looked at him, confused. "How do you want to be refered to as? I know they'll get confused, and we will too."

His smile returned, as he turned to take Keith's hand. "I don't know, we'll figure it out when it comes time for that."

"You can't think of anything, can you?"

".....No."

"That's what I thought."

He and Keith had already eaten dinner earlier in the evening, which is why he didn't worry when he untangled himself from his fiance in the wee hours of the morning. He was so glad he had been brave enough to admit himself to Keith. Now it was the just desserts, they were both happy with the way things turned out, they hadn't seen the Galra in forever, Star/Leo was on the way, and everything looked bright in their future.

And to think that none of this would've been possible if he hadn't taken that step after Shiro had dissapeared, to comfort him late into the night and finding themselves tangled together.

"We really need to stop doing this, it's going to become a habit."

"Y-yeah..." Keith pulled on his jacket, tousling his hair. "Wait."

He stopped in front of the door, curious. "Look, I know...I know it's weird and all...but, I've never felt anything like I feel for you. Never in my life have I ever looked at someone and said 'that's the person that I...that I-I love.' I mean-" Lance never got to finish that sentence, as Keith had taken a fistful of his shirt and given him a kiss.

"You mean-"

"Yes, I do. I do kind of like you."

"And I love you."

_________________


	5. Loving//Keith

"I'm not going to lie, there were so many times that I was so sure I was going to die. Sometimes I wondered whether she was worth the trouble."

He stayed silent, watching both children, one with a fluffy patch of brown hair, the other with a darker purple, both with his pale skin.

"I mean, I know that she was and all, but I swear I'll never be the same. I care for her so much because of it, she and I will never be normal, really ever again. I wish sometimes that we had never even considered doing so, but the happiness that Star brought me and Lance, all of it was worth it in the end, when I could call her mine." He nodded, rubbing the back of his neck habitually. "Here, technically they're yours too."

When his alternate self handed him Faith, he almost panicked. He had never held a child a before, and was halfway worried he was going to drop her.

"Have you ever held a child before?"

"No." he answered, eventually finding a comfortable spot for Faith to lay.

"I can tell. You and Lance are so similar, to be honest. I was asleep for most of it, but I can tell you're uncomfortable. She's fragile, but you aren't going to break her." He smiled, almost laughing. "I swear, I wish we knew that when Star was born, I swear we almost wrapped her in cotton balls. Hey, where did Lance go?"

"Which one?" He asked.

"Mine."

"Beats me." Looking down to small human in his arms, he noted a few features that were easily his, including the hair and a few patches of small purple birthmarks of a sort on her face. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing lavender irises. While they weren't fully open, or very focused at all, they were pinned on him, as she gurgled, letting him know that she was awake and alive.

"It seems like everyone before Faith and Aaron took after Lance, at least they look at little bit like me now." Keith took in his alternate self, clothed in more of a medical dress than anything else. In this universe, he had let his hair grow out, as it was in a messy bunch in the back. There was a braid running down the back, but most of it had fallen apart, and if Keith had any common sense, he would guess Lance's alternate-self had done it.

"You don't talk much, do you? Fine, I'll give you a question you can't ignore. Where are you and Lance at in your universe anyways?" Keith turned red, and his alternate self laughed in response.

"W-we're dating at the moment."

"Okay then. So Star doesn't exist in your universe?" He asked. Keith shook his head no, embarassed. "Just a question. We're one and the same, to be honest I remember when I was as shy as you."

"What do you mean?"

"Star changed me, I guess. I did grow a bit softer, I guess, but I'll still do anything to protect her." Rubbing a finger over Aaron's fluff, he looked back to Keith, "That's the one thing I wished I knew before, being soft wasn't a bad thing, it didn't change the way anyone thought of me." His face fell a bit, before he continued on. "At first, Lance and I were still really young, neither of us were sure what to think, at first, I wanted to get rid of Star, but as it progressed, everyone stopped trying to change my mind and I saw how heartbroken Lance was. He said he supported me I wanted to go through with it though, but I just couldn't."

"I remember seeing how happy Shiro and Allura were when Emerson came around....I couldn't deprive Lance of that happiness. I risked my life for both of them, and I honestly don't regret a thing."

Then, both blue paladins had opened the door, with a toddling Leo and an excited Star bounding in to visit their younger siblings. He gave Faith back to his alternate self and stood, as the other Lance walked over to his children and his husband. "Keith, we've gotta go before we can't." He felt a hand on his shoulder as he watched the scene play out, and followed Lance out as he waved to his alternate self.

 

Opening his eyes, he woke to Lance's eyes staring at him. During the night, he had placed a hand on his flat abdomen, probably not even thinking.

"What were you dreaming about?" Lance whispered, taking his right hand. "You looked so happy."

"I...I was thinking back to the time we visited Star's universe." He answered, as Lance planted a kiss on his forehead. "Something my alternate self told me."

"What was that?"

"I will never deprive you of parenthood, I promise." He wrapped his arms around him, burying himself into Lance.

"Y-yeah, okay." He was most likely confused where all of this had come from, but they both wanted Star now, they wouldn't be caught off guard about her arrival to the point he would want to get rid of her.

They were ready.


	6. Opportunity

So, as not to confuse you guys, this story won't be much longer focusing on the mpreg part of the book, mostly focusing on the relationships between the paladins and mostly Star/Lance/Keith action because....well mostly because I like it a lot.

_________________

"This is driving me crazy! I could be out there right now and instead I'm here being virtually useless." Keith muttered to himself, dully aware of his current state. He only wore his helmet, and was sitting in the control room in the black paladin's seat.

"And yet you aren't. We're only doing our best to keep you safe, Keith." Shiro said from behind him. "You and Star." He added quickly.

"Another six months and I'll be back out there." He answered. "I'm going to lose my mind before this is all over."

"There are other things you can do but train for hours on end, Keith." Lance said over the comm. "It's only a scout mission, we'll retreat if things get hairy."

And with that, the communication line was broken as he let his mind wander of the battle a few planets away. He thought to the kind doctor a few planets away, who's full name was Willianane, but went by Wil. Surprisingly she wasn't as professional as Keith and Lance expected, but she did her best, and he was glad Coran had a few ties around the galaxy. She was a kind alien, and he was pretty sure she was the same species as one of Lotor's generals, the one he had battled a few years back, and the one they had let go after she had proven herself worthy of her freedom. She was bright pink, and had a bit of a stutter, apparently she had some sort of social anxiety, but she got the job done. Wil knew enough about male Galra pregnancy, and therefore would be his and Star's doctor. The last time the two had seen her was about a week ago, when she had told him the chance of him miscarrying had dropped, but had also placed him on house arrest-of a sort- and told him he shouldn't really be out in the field, as he had recently passed the four moth-milestone.

Wil had also promised that she would keep their secret as long as she could, noting that half-breed female children from humans were extremely rare, as most male pregnancies in the present ended in the death of the child, father, or both. She had sent him away, but he had eavesdropped on Wil and Lance's conversation, as she noted that while it was sad, and quite depressing, there was a huge chance one or both would die by the end of the pregnancy, and they could try for more children at their own risk. While the chance of death always decreased in male pregnancies on the second child, the chance to make it through the first was worrisome.

He placed a hand on the almost none-existent baby bump he had through the red sweatshirt that he had purchased a few weeks ago. His other half wasn't wrong when saying he had wished he could've been there for the last battle against the Galra, and that everyone was only looking out for him. They were, and they were probably the best people to stay with, for his and Star's sake.

"You will not believe what we found, Keith! There's this whole planet of people who believe in Voltron and they are so throwing us a parade right now!" He could hear him laughing, "You should so come!"

"Do I have to?"

"I mean, you are the head of Voltron, unless you want us to send Shiro in your place." He heard Allura say over the comm. "It's your choice, we'll understand if you don't."

He thought for a moment before answering, "Keep me posted, but Shiro will go." Taking off his helmet, he stood, as Shiro smiled approvingly. "What?"

"You're getting better at this parenthood thing." He said, stepping to the door. "Don't overexert yourself while we're gone, we should be back soon."

"Y-yeah. Okay." And then he was gone. He sat back down, looking to the stars as a pod left the hangar.

"I won't."

_______________

lothcatwillow makes an appearance because I need filler chapters.


	7. Time

*I just realized time between chapters is in months, like, this is my book, i should know this*

___________

"This honestly brings back memories." Lance said, walking far ahead of his companions. "It really does."

"From which adventure, the first time we were here, or Star?" Pidge asked sarcastically, typing away at a futuristic tablet. "To be honest, the first time was the most interesting."

"It was. I wonder how Sal's store is doing, I forgot the ask back when Star was here..." Hunk said.

"I know you're just hungry, Hunk." Pidge responded. "We literally just had breakfast, how hungry can you be? The one person I would expect to be even kind of hungry would be Keith, and for obvious reasons."

"We just had breakfast, Pidge. I'm not starving all the time." To be honest, Pidge wasn't completely wrong, he'd woken up in the middle of the night craving marshmallows, and he hadn't even had one it what seemed like forever. Really, all he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Carrying Star/Leo was exhausting, even at this point. At five and a half months, all he thought for most of the day was 'another four months of this and I can finally be back to normal again'. He was surprised though, his alternate self was right, he had never felt so helpless in his entire life. "When can we leave though, we've been here forever."

"We've been here for like half an hour. We can go back once they're done with the cake." Lance answered, as he looked into a few of the bags they'd gotten over the half an hour they were here. Every paladin had an assortment of items, some that Lance had picked out for Keith -that he'd said he never needed- and mostly things for Star/Leo. Most were yellow, which Hunk had suggested because the color was 'gender-neutral- and then Pidge had suggested green, which was also a gender-netural color. Some were blue as well, and then the last were purple. For obvious reasons.

The cake was for Keith and Lance, they'd visited Wil the day before with the ultrassound pictures and a gender reveal letter, but Pidge had brought up the great idea that Coran, Shiro, and Allura could bake them a cake for the gender reveal. Hunk and Pidge didn't know the gender either, but he was upset because that meant that they didn't know what color to buy. Which meant they'd been to every children's shop in the mall, and they were all weighed down with various items.

He sighed, he would assume that Allura would still have some things from her childhood, she had said she did have some things, and would be willing to help in every way necessary.

"We can stop if it bothers you that much. There's nothing wrong with waiting in the food court." Hunk said, smiling as he looked back to Keith.

"I guess we could stop for lunch, it's almost twelve." Lance said, stopping as the others caught up. "You guys are so slow though!"

"Some of us don't like dragging around bags worth of clothes for your child. When Hunk and I said we would help, we didn't mean being Uhaul trucks for a day." Pidge responded, full of sarcasm.

"What Pidge means to say, is that we are happy to help, but it is tiring." Hunk noted, walking ahead. Even after only an half an hour, even Keith was tired of carrying the bags around the mall. Even being the parent here, he wasn't even sure how many clothes one baby could wear. Or how many of these trinkets they actually needed. "Let's stop for lunch though." He could almost hear Hunk drooling as they finally entered the food court, and he looked around.

_________________

They had taken two different pods when they left the castle, and Lance was pretty sure they would've needed three. To be honest, it was probably overkill. But with his extensive knowledge of children, he was pretty sure they were set for Star/Leo's arrival.

He'd have to say though, Coran, Allura, and Shiro had done a wonderful job setting up the gender reveal, they'd set it up in one of the observation decks that he'd taken Keith to on multiple occasions, including the day before. Everything was doused in a beautiful white, but Allura had mentioned Coran had rigged a few to turn the color of the gender when a button was pressed.

Interesting, definitely.

It took place right after dinner, after a nap Keith had taken, and an afternoon of finally realizing how much that they'd purchased that day.

And the fact they'd forgotten to buy a crib, but Allura had given them a basinett that was also white, adorned with lace and made of some sort of alien-type wood.

"It looks delicious, thank you Coran." Keith said, taking a seat next to the coffee-table of a sort that they'd set up. The cake was adorned with white cream and purple lettering spelling out their names. Still nothing he could assume by the color, but if Lance could say anything, Leo might get here before Star did.

"You're very welcome." Coran said, twisting his mustache between his gloved fingers. 

"C'mon, cut it open. I know how excited the two of you must be." Shiro handed Lance a butter knife with blue around the handle. Was this a sign?

Looking to Keith, he nodded, and the knife cut into the cake. He was almost shaking in excitement as everyone gathered around them. Literally the excitement was probably thick enough to be the cake at the moment.

Another cut after that one, and he pulled it out slowly, holding in a gasp.

The inside was dyed-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*I'm not evil enough or not lazy enough to leave you guys hanging and put it in the next chapter, so enjoy! ♡♡*

 

Pink. It was a more red-ish pink, but pink all the same!

"Y-you're not pulling my leg, right guys?" He smiled expectantly at Allura, who laughed.

"If I know how to read your earthen language, I would say I'm not. And I'm not." She handed Lance the envelope, done in Wil's fanciful cursive, addressed to them. Pulling it open, he put the envelope down and read the letter aloud.

"Mr. and Mr. McClain, I am happy to announce you are having a daughter! Included in the package should be the ultrasound pictures, which are there to confirm that she is developing healthily. Keith, do be careful and do not overexert yourself in anyway possible. As I've said before, female children from male pregnancies are very fragile in their current state!

"But do come back next month! I wish you the best of luck in your adventures of parenthood! -signed, Willamane Vojaarn" He finished. He looked back up to the others, who had crowded around the table and the couch to see the ultrasound pictures, but for right now, he could look later. He felt his eyes fill with tears, as he put the letter down and stood.

He looked to Keith, who was smiling indefinitely.

"Congrats!" The others said, as their hair was covered in confetti, colored in pink.

Through thick and thin, Lance would be there for his family. He could make that promise.

And he would keep until he died.


	8. Haimish//Lance

*I'm running out of one word chapter names that are aesthically pleasing, bear with me*

__________

"What are you doing?" Keith asked, looking over his shoulder. The expanse of the galaxy was ahead of them, and the others were out on a scout mission, Shiro helping Coran out with some much needed upgrades to the castle. Lance was pretty sure they were doing something other than that, but he didn't really care right then.

"Something my parents did for me before I was born." 

"What is it?"

"It's like...actually I'm not totally sure how to describe it. It's kind of like a letter from the past, in a sense." Keith looked to the stack of papers he had next to the red paladin's chair, and he assumed it was the others he had written.

"How long have you been writing them? You seem to have quite a few. Are they all for Star?"

"Yeah. I wrote one every month after we found out Star was coming." It was true, there were quite a few, all written by him. Three of the more recent ones were in blue pen, the others were in purple gel ink. A few were shorter than the others, but usually no more than a paragraph shorter than the others. They were all addressed to Star, but the first few were addressed to 'my dearest child'

There were seven in total now, eight if you were counting the one he was writing now. The first was written, the second in the same month, so really, this letter marked Keith's seventh month into the pregnancy process, He had been a lot more talkative than he usually was, which was a slight improvement, but he was still quiet, and when Lance wasn't there -as Shiro reported- he usually kept to himself in the control room waiting for their return.

"What if you don't come back? I have every reason to worry."

"If I don't come back, you'll know, I promise I'll be careful though." He had said, putting on his helmet and entering the lion. It was always hard to leave Keith behind on missions, but every time he came back, he saw the worry leave his face and replaced with a small smile as relief washed over him.

A glimmer of interest sparkled in Keith's eyes as he picked one up and skimmed over it. "Can I write one?"

"I don't have a red one." He smiled as Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure where my purple one is, it's probably somewhere in our room." He signed off on the letter, with a 'my shooting star, Lance McClain' With that, he handed Keith the blue pen and stood, giving him the seat he had been occupying a moment ago. He saw a glimmer of memory in his eyes as he sat in the red paladin's seat, but immediatly went to work on the letter. His handwriting wasn't the lacy cursive that Wil's was, but it also wasn't the quick handwriting that Lance admitted that was his.

He stood behind Keith as he wrote, and watched as the stars passed by slowly. The castle was moving, but at a snail's pace at the moment. He could run faster than it was moving now. Before he realized what he was doing, he had began sub-conciously braiding Keith's hair into twin braids. He didn't react though, simply allowing Lance to do so. His mind had honestly wandered before he realized what he was doing, thinking to the future, in a way. The others had set up a nursery-of-a-sort in their room while Lance was training and Keith had been watching from the sidelines. It was all doused in purple, some was pink, but Pidge and Hunk had left the green and yellow for them to keep anyways. He could almost imagine Star clad in those clothes, laying in his arms.

"Here, I finished." Keith handed him the letter, which was covered in blue ink. "You can read it, you know that, right?"

"Yeah." and with that, Lance did begin reading.

To my dearest Star,

Your father is probably the one thing that keeps me sane most of the day, don't get me wrong, you aren't a burden and you never will be, but you sure do keep me from doing some things that I love to do. One day I'll show you how the master the simulators, possibly it'll keep you sane from being the castle so much.

You are named after one the most beautiful things in the galaxy, while we may see quite a few of them everyday, you are the brightest to ever exist. You may be named after another girl, one we met a few years before you were born, but she will never compare to you. To be honest, I never thought that there was even a chance that your father and I could even conceive you, but to be sitting here three months before you will even arrive here in the castle even writing to you, it's like a dream come true. I don't have much to say, I'll never be one with words like your father is, but I can say this with confidence, I love you and I always will.

Keith McClain

"There is a reason that we came together in this universe." Lance said, almost crying, but in the last seven months, he'd done enough crying. "And this is one of the many reasons why. Star is so lucky to have you, Keith McClain." Keith turned red, but smiled, laying a hand on his bump.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."


	9. Hiraeth//Keith

Trying to sit cross-legged at the edge of the training deck, Keith wasn't sure he liked it here, nearly as much as he did fighting off the robots level after level. Another month, if Star wasn't late, and he'd be on the road to getting back to being in the field with the others.

That's what he had believed earlier, but just carrying her had changed his view on the entire parenthood thing. To be honest, he felt a stronger connection with her, his unborn daughter, than he had ever had with anyone. It made him smile just to think a few weeks she would be in his arms finally.

But for now, he was watching the others participate in a team excersise, fighting off a battalion of robots, coming from every direction. Hunk was already gone, -Keith was halfway sure he had just given up at the first sign of the robots coming quicker- and the others had gotten close, standing in a tight square. Shiro was with Pidge, Lance and Allura, as he did admit he couldn't be getting rusty on them, as Keith would most likely only be out when they desperately needed him. He was okay with that.

To be honest, without Hunk, everyone was kind of falling apart. It turned into a defense excersise, in which he saw Lance, Allura and Pidge put their bayards away, as none were doing much good as the robots dissapeared and the pods came out, shooting at the four rapidly. This went on for sometime, before Keith eventually got bored, and walked away once he'd seen Lance and Pidge fall into the floor. On his way back to the control room, he stopped in front of one of the picture windows, and found a shooting star in the distance. To be honest, he was surprised he even saw one. They were extremely rare, as he had seen in the last few years, noting he hadn't seen any in the last few months.

"You're supposed to make a wish, you know that?" The hairs stood up on the back of his neck as he felt arms wrap around him. He let himself relax once he realized who it was.

"Okay then. What do you wish for?" Keith asked, focusing back on the stars. He saw another, and then another. Meteor shower, most likely. (A/N whether you can see these in space, I have no idea)

Lance though for a moment, before answering, "I wish that I could be the best father ever." Keith looked to him, and noticed that he looked like he was holding back a laugh. "What do you wish for?"

"I wish.... I wish for the exact same thing you do." It was honestly true, as he tied the back of his hair up. As Lance had asked, he did let it grow out a bit, it was at least shoulder length now, an ponytails were always necessary when he wore his helmet, which is why he also called complete bullshit on Allura's hair. That was honestly the least of his worries though. It seemed like that Lance had an abundance of younger siblings, so he had some background with younger children, but Keith had never even held a child before Star's universe, Lance had told him on multiple occasions that he would do fine though. He wasn't extremely on the same page with him though, but he guessed time would tell. "You know, you changed really quickly."

"Well, I had to come and find my favorite husband and daughter, right?"

Keith as quiet for a moment, but then something crossed his mind. "Wait one quiznaking second, I'm your only husband."

"Uh..yeah it sounded better in my head." Lance chuckled, as Keith let his mind wander as he walked with Lance back to their room. A lot had changed over almost five years, he had dropped out of the Garrison, Shiro had dissapeared,-twice- he had been all over the galaxy, discovered he could pilot a lion, and had fallen in love with his rival. Not to mention now knowing he was part alien, when he thought that they didn't even exist when he was younger. If you asked him where he thought he'd be at twenty two when he was younger, he might have given you a weird look and said 'wherever the world takes me'

Now he probably would've answered 'in the one place where I feel needed, and happy for my future.'

His alternate self was right on a lot of points though, between the age of twenty-one and twenty two, he had become softer, in a way. Back when they were still rivals at the Garrison, he may have said little about the three that became almost his family in the four years he had lived on the castle. So much had changed, and so fast.

"Let me do your hair again.." Lance whined, when they eventually sat down in their room, Keith sitting the chair they'd bought a few days ago.

"Fine. I could do for a haircut, if you have any idea what you're doing."

"I can cut hair, I've done it before." He said, as he picked up a pair of sisscors from one of the boxes he'd also bought a few days ago, saying something about pursuing knitting or some quiznaking busy activity for Keith to do later. "Don't worry."

He heard the snipping of sisscors and let himself relax, looking around the room. Mostly everything for Star was purple in nature, after Allura had brought up the idea that purple was a feminine color, but it was also the mix of red and blue, which they had both previously been paladin to. There was a frilled bassinet, which Allura had given them, a blanket lying over the side, and a beautifully crafted mobile adorned with white stars that Hunk had made. They both honestly loved it, and Keith was never one for aesthetics. He heard a hiss escape Lance's mouth, which lead him to believe he'd done something pretty bad to his hair.

"Quiznak." He muttered. "Lance, what did you do?"

"Uh...maybe this is an improvement?" His voice became high-pitched near the end, leading him to believe he had cut off too much, or on the wrong side. "Here, let me go get something reflective." He raised a hand to the back of his head, noting the cool air that blew onto the back of his neck, and he noted that most of his hair was gone.

Coming back with a makeshift mirror, Lance handed it to him, and Keith almost screamed. Most of his hair in the back had been cut off. It was shorter than it had been in years, and it reminded him of his time in the Garrison. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"N-no. Actually, I kind of like it. It's like, maybe a new start." He ran a hand through his hair before turning to Lance. "If I get one, you get one too."

Lance pouted for a moment, before tugging at a few strands of hair himself. "It's not that long, I don't need to shave myself bald."

"It's almost as long as mine was back a few years ago, Lance." He held the sisscors up as Lance sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt.."


	10. Serendipity//Lance

*i'll stop beating around the bush now guys, enjoy!*

**also, yes, I have never been to med school, so mayo clinic was basically what i feel back on, tbh. apparently there is a difference between regional anesthesia, and general anesthesia, whether the patient has a choice, I'm not sure. I am trying to make this story as plausible as possible, but it's space, so who knows how the quiznak this ish works, if any of you are med students though, comment if I'm incorrect with any of it. i'm learning, im a fangirling 8th grader.**

_________

"I'd reccomend you stay here with the others, Lance." Wil said, wringing her hands out. "If I remember anything from med school, it would be that C-sections have traumatized me for life. While I will not be performing the surgery, I do not think you being there will do anything but implant a memory than can not be removed." she shivered lightly, as Lance's face fell. "Though, it may be a good idea for you to be the last thing he sees before we put him under."

Pulling his jacket closer, he nodded as Wil lead him down the hall. She stopped in front of the one labeled 'Kogane, and pressed a button that opened the door with a hiss. She stood to the side as he stepped in.

"Hey."

"H-hello."

"Holding up okay?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, as Keith gave him a look that said 'really?'

"I can get shot in in the side and I can't deal with this." His grip tightened on Lance's hand, and then untensed. "God, just give me the anesthesia already...."

"Wil says she thought it'd be a good idea for me to be the last person you saw when they put you under." He planted a kiss on his forehead, and Keith smiled weakly, his eyes focusing on his blue orbs. "I'll see you soon."

"You aren't leaving, are you?"

"No, I'll be in the waiting room with the others. I'll be the last person you see you fall asleep and I'll be the first person you see when you're up. I promise." Lance said. In reality, he was worried as fuck. Wil said they'd do their best, and the chances that he could die now, were almost 0 to infinity. Or, something, he had been pacing around the room when she had said that. 1 in a million was what Pidge had translated to him.

"Fine." He took one last look at him before waving him away. "Let's get this over with."

_______________

"If the Galra aren't, you will be the death of me." The paladins had found seats around the room while Pidge sat against a wall, glaring at Lance. "If I have to deal with crying for the next year or so, do not get offended when I say sit. your. ass. down."

Lance had barely even realized he had been pacing around the waiting room, and he was more than glad he wasn't flammable, because he probably would've set the carpet on fire. It had been longer than the 45 minutes Wil had predicted, and Shiro had said they were probably just running tests now, but no one had come to get him yet. He did as Pidge asked, taking a seat next to Hunk, who gave him a reassuring smile. He could always rely on Hunk to make the day just a little bit brighter.

It felt like an eternity had passed when Wil stepped back into the waiting room with a bright smile, which Lance took as a good sign. He stood up as soon as she entered, and she turned to him before speaking.

"Immediate family only, but you can come back to him now." She said, waving him back down the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair nervously, and Star waited for him outside of their room.

"There's no need to worry, Lance. They're both okay, Keith is just sleeping the anesthesia off." She opened the door again.

"And Star?"

"She's fine, they're just running tests on her. You can bet in the next three days all of you will be going home. I'll bring her in once they're done." She stepped away to let him in, but he stopped her. "W-what?"

"Thanks. For everything." He said. He would probably be in her debt forever, she had made this dream possible, amazingly. "You're the best."

"O-oh! Yeah, thanks." Her eyes twinkled, as she walked away to leave both of them alone. He sat on the edge of the bed, but whatever anesthesia they had given him kept him asleep. Surprisingly, because Keith woke up at the sound of someone's footsteps, even in socks. Which Lance had learned on multiple occasions of trying to surprise him for his birthday.

They would both need it if Star were anything like his younger siblings.

Some time passed before Wil returned, smiling sheepishly as she noted Keith was still sleeping. She walked over to Lance, and then searching for words. "I-I have the birth certificate ready whenever you two are ready, okay?" He nodded, and she handed him a bundle of pink. She dissapeared, the door closing.

After looking away, he focused on the small life that he held. Her eyes were open, a shade of blue-purple that aimlessly focused on his face, and she yawned. She had a patch of raven-purple hair, with a patch of purple on her hand. Her skin tone was a few shades lighter than his, a light mocha brown with a splatter of freckles. Wherever the freckles had come from, they looked like constellations dotting her cheeks. He brought his finger a little closer, and her hand latched onto his index finger. Her eyes wandered from every aspects of his face, and then she yawned again. He kind of wondered what she was looking for, she seemed expectant for something.

He heard a quick gasp, and turned around to face Keith, who was most likely still drowsy from the anesthesia. He gave him a reassuring smile, and he rubbed his eyes. He turned so that one leg was on the bed, and Keith had a view of Star. His eyes widened as Lance came a bit closer so Keith didn't have to strain his neck.

"She looks just like you." He said, as Lance handed her to him.

"Look at her right hand." He noted. Keith did, as she latched onto one of his fingers. He saw a smile cross his face and he looked at it. 

"It's purple?"

"Wil didn't say anything about it. I don't remember Star having any signs she was Galra back in her universe. Her hair is a bit purple too, and her ears kind of look like Allura's."

"That's kind of weird, I'm not purple anywhere."

"Yeah, I think I would know." Keith turned red and Lance had to hold back a laugh. They sat there together for a while, talking back and forth about things as Star looked back and forth between both of her parents. She had fallen asleep by the time a knock at the door was heard. Lance got up to open it, and the others stood at the door.

"Wil said immediate family hours had been halted for visitor hours, and I think I qualify as a visitor." Pidge said, giving him a smile and moving her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay?"

_____________________

 

f i n a l l y

 

h o p e y a ' l l l i k e ✨


	11. Kalon//Keith

They went home about three days after, for whatever reason Keith didn't ask, and a check-up for both of them was scheduled for a few months after.

Her full name was Star Chloe -after Lance's mother- McClain, after they had decided on giving her Lance's last name.

Star proved to be a curious child in her first few weeks aboard the castle, but she didn't necessarily hate anyone. Pidge had made multiple comments that she needed to cut her hair or something because Star kept latching onto it when she was awake.

And she slept, a lot. Keith wasn't sure what he was expecting, but she slept a lot. But, she also wasn't the poster child for easy parenthood either, she wasn't constantly upset, or high matienence for that matter either, she just always wanted to be held be someone. And most often, that someone she would stop at nothing to get to, and it was usually him or Lance.

"She's supposed to sleep in bassinett, it'll become a habit if she doesn't."

Bedtime was another problem.

"I say she does."

"Is this some sort of maternal instinct kicking in?" Lance muttered. 

Since a few weeks ago, right around Star's first month, Keith had become extremely attached to her. While he could go back into the field already, he had a hard time leaving Star alone. Which is why they were having this argument now, because Keith had gotten used to having Star sleep in between Lance and him. Of course, Lance did know more about children, but Star was also their's, so he had some say over where she slept.

"I don't know, it just makes me feel safer knowing that she's right beside me."

"I can understand that, but what the quiznak. She almost two months old, she can sleep by herself." Keith was reluctant to do so, but that night, Lance had won, and Star had slept in the bassinett. It broke his heart when he heard her whimper once she was put down.

The first two months were a little traumatic for Keith after that.

______________

"Why do you keep dropping this?" Keith questioned, bending down for what seemed like the hundreth time that day. Star giggled, as he gave her back the star shaped toy. She stuck it right back in her mouth and Keith sighed. Star had taken to repedtedly dropping toys and other objects she could hold, whether it was because her grasp was weak from being so young, or it was just all a game to her. Either way, it was getting annoying. 

But just looking at the baby made him smile. She had grown quickly, her hair turning dark black about three months ago, the purple only at the tips now. On her palm was still the purple patch that Lance said would probably dissapear -it didn't, he'd watched it everyday- and her ears had grown a bit smaller and more human like.

"Why are you up so late?" He turned to look at Shiro, who had come up behind him. He held Star on his hip, staring out into the stars. He did that a lot, to be honest, but it had calmed Star down, so he guessed it was an improvement.

"Star."

Shiro smiled, before coming to stand next to them. Star focused onto Shiro, and gestured that he wanted to be picked up by him, in which Keith gave her to Shiro. "Some of us are willing to help you guys out, you know that, right?"

"Yeah.." he trailed off.

"Keith, I know that tone. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know that's more than just sleep deprivation."

"It's hard to let Star go, okay?" He finally answered. "I just kind of want to know where she is at all times, it's weird, but I just got so attached so quickly."

Shiro gave him a reassuring smile before answering, "I'm sure that's normal. But you do need to relax sometimes, and maybe train with us every once and a while. Coran is experienced with children, she'll be safe with him." He gave him a bit of a strained smile as Star pulled loosely on the white strand of hair that hung in front of his face.

"I know."

"I'm not mad, I'm just saying. It must be hard, and to be honest, I probably won't understand that for a while."

For a while-

Wait one quiznaking second-

"Allura's..."

"We're not totally sure yet, but.." Shiro smiled as the surprise faded from Keith's face.

"Congrats."

"Thanks. Hopefully-"

"Hopefully they won't be like Star?"

"Yeah." He laughed as he handed Star back. "Good night Keith."

"Good night, Shiro."


	12. Meraki

Well, rotations were interesting.

The events of the last few days were interesting as well.

But why the hell had Pidge been first on rotation? Was it because she was the only one not in a relationship? Pidge was okay with that though. Mind-boggling -Shiro had noted she could get any guy if she tried- but okay with it. Star loved her, so she thought it would be an easy day, tinkering with a few projects of hers, and watching her. Easy, right?

Not when she had recently turned nine months and had learned what crawling was.

The first thing that had happened that day was that Star had managed to wander towards one of her more dangerous projects, and Pidge had just managed to keep her out of it. And then she had stuck one of her tools in her mouth, and then the non-stop drool. Like what even?!

Maybe one day she'd adopt, but there was no way in hell she was having a child. Star was adorable, and lovable at that, but taking care of her was tiring. Eventually, she had fallen asleep in Pidge's lap, and she had crafted a sling so that Star could sleep and she could work properly.

She hoped that Lance and Keith were happy with their decision to let her take care of Star. It wasn't that she didn't like children, she kind of did like her, her giggles and her huge purple eyes and curiousity for anything and everything around her. Her small chubby hands as they grasped her tools. She was just too cute!

And the curls. The abundance of black curls that seemed to almost have sprouted up overnight. While Star had fallen asleep in her lap, she had a hard time keeping her hands out of her hair. It might have been weird, but she had braided up a few parts to tiny/stubby braids. While she may have seemed confident on the outside, she was a huge fidget-er. She didn't think she had any anxiety, but a lot of things pointed to it.

But surprisingly, just Star being in the sling on her back calmed her in a way. It took a little getting used to, but she slept on and Pidge calmed herself and focused to her work. She was still far from finding her father and her brother, and she knew it, but she felt as if she was still getting closer than before. Now that they could search unprotected, she had access to a lot more networks and nodes, and unless specifically directed by Shiro, she had complete control over where she could go.

But nothing.

Frustratingly nothing. If Matt didn't want to be found, Pidge could understand why, but this was a new galaxy, sometime ago, the final fight had be in the Xerian system, when they had taken out the last cruiser and only a command ship had escaped the field. With no home base, the Galra empire had been ripped to shreds by the resistance and the lions.

So why couldn't she just pinpoint his spot on a freaking map?! Four fucking years since he dissapeared, she was nineteen now, she had been fifteen when it all started, when she'd decided to sneak out of the dorms late at night and Lance and Hunk had followed.

What would've happened if they didn't?

If she didn't?

Star shifted on her back, yawning. She moved, popping up over Pidge's shoulder, almost scaring the living daylights out of her as she snapped out of her thoughts to hand the girl a bottle of something that they'd decided was space milk. She sat her on her lap as she closed the network and secured their connection, turning it off. Pidge sighed as she blew a lock of hair away from her face, tossing it over her shoulder as she supported Star, who giggled and got more milk on her purple onesie than most likely in her. She smiled though, Star was too cute to get mad at.

A small hand tugged on the end of her hair and she gave Star a strained smile, handing her the star-shaped toy to suck on in return for the bottle. When she had, Pidge held her and lightly tickled her a few times, earning a loud giggle and a toothy smile. When she heard footsteps, a hand was laid on her bayard as the door opened.

Star gave another smile as giggled. "Dada!"

"What did I tell you? Relax Keith, it's just Star having a good time with Pidge." Lance said, bending down to play an unrecognizable game that Pidge wasn't sure she knew, but it made Star laugh. Keith sighed as he walked after him.

"Wait, what happened?" Pidge asked, adjusting her glasses as Lance picked Star up. "Why was someone running down here, were you chasing someone?"

"*cough* That someone is Keith."

"Why?" Pidge was genuinely confused now. Was there an intruder in the castle?

"He heard her laugh from the other room and he's turned into an overprotective mother." Lance answered sarcastically, giving Star to Keith. "Seriously, just quiznaking chill. It's Pidge, she wouldn't hurt Star."

"No I haven't. And I understand that."

"You can't spend an hour alone, with me, without Star without worrying yourself half to death." he said, walking out of the lab. Once he was gone, Pidge turned to Keith with a look that said, 'really bro?'

"I can, and I did."

"For like half an hour."

"Like I said, I can and I did. Thanks though." He gave a smile as Star waved from over his soulder and the two left the lab.

Completely and utterly silent.

Turning back to the holo-computer, she hesitated to press the power button, and looked to the clock that Allura had fixed up for her. It flashed five fifty nine, meaning Hunk had started dinner a while ago.

She hadn't really attended dinner in the last few weeks as the search had intensified, always saying thank you when Hunk left a bowl of goo out for her after dinner.

Pidge sighed as she stood up from the stool and walked out, tossing on a green sweater as she realized the lab was much warmer with all the running machines that she could tie her hair up in buns and wear a tank top and shorts in there but have to cloak herself in winter clothes once she had left.

Walking down the halls and into the dining room, she sat beside Hunk and Keith, right where she had sat before she had begun living in the lab.

She finally realized that even though Matt, her father, and her mother could never be replaced, she already had a family to look out for. Her brothers-in-arms, her sister of a sort, a space uncle -nickname made by Lance- and of course, her newest space niece.

How the hell that worked but Lance had brought it up after a bout of homesickness, saying that Star might never be able to meet her actual family. It wouldn't be the same, but they would do their best.

Maybe one day she would consider adoption.


	13. Ethereal//Lance

*It took me like fifteen minutes to figure out the kid's ages in relations to one another XD. The Shirogane kids are four months older than the boys, and the boys are a year and six months younger than Star. Hope you understand a bit more than I do.*

"Small?" Star was exactly a year and six months today, a full head of curls and freckles dotting everywhere on her face. The spot on her hand remained as she looked to the bassinett that held her siblings, one of which was awake, and the other slept. They were twins that looked exactly the same, mocha brown skin and patches of black hair, but their eyes were the only differences. One was purple grey, and the other's was purple blue. Matching patches of purple were on their shoulder blades though. Star had been fast asleep when they had first been born, but now she was curious. It had been about two weeks since then, and she always liked to visit during the day.

"They're only babies, Star." He said, shifting her on his hip. She continued to grow at slower rate than before, but she was getting bigger everyday. "They'll get bigger."

"Bigger?" She asked, turning to her father.

"Maybe one day." He answered. They hadn't been expecting twins in the slightest though, noting that even Wil was surprised when they noted the other child. But they were happy, Lance had remembered that in Star's universe, she had a younger brother by the name of Leo, and then Faith and Aaron, but Keith had sarcastically said they didn't need anymore. 

They had decided on the names Lucas and Leo, for whatever reason, Keith had picked the former's name. Why Lucas, Lance didn't know, but Leo didn't necessarily resonate with him either, of course, it was the name of his son now, but he guessed he just picked it because it seemed fitting, and in Star's universe, that had been her brother's name.

Shiro and Allura were proud parents of human-altean hybrids, -that sounded weird, to be honest- Emersyn and Shano Shirogane, who had been born four months ago. One, Emersyn, had faded markings that were a baby pink and she shared her mothers skin tone but her father's hair color, and was the opposite of Shano's appearance. Shano had a light blue hair color and Shiro's skin tone. His markings were more obvious though, and it may have been because of his lighter skin tone.

Keith came up behind the two, picking up Leo and beckoning Lance to their bed as he put Star down. Star toddled behind him, following. He cradled Leo in his left arm, as Star scrambled up next to him. Lance stayed watching them out of the corner of his eye as Lucas woke, his purple grey eyes trying to focus on him as he yawned. He smiled as Lucas did the same, giving him a toothless smile as he woke. He gurgled as he lifted an arm to Lance, allowing him to grab one of his fingers in his tiny palm.

Looking away from Lucas, he found Star and Keith sitting together with Leo between them as Star smiled, Leo holding onto her fingers, as her palm wasn't much larger than Leo's. Blue eyes met purple as Keith gave him a warm smile, his attention directed back to a gurgling baby boy and Lance turned back to Lucas, who's eyes had wandered while Lance had looked away, but his purple grey eyes had re-focused onto Lance's face.

Everything was perfect.

Frigging perfect and he'd die before he let the galaxy ruin his children's childhood.

_________________

*note Lance's POV if over from onwards*

"What are you doing, daddy?"

"Don't worry about it, Deric." A man bent down to his son's level, a five year old with snowy white hair and purple skin, donning tight fitting clothing and boots. "Where is Ty, she was was supposed to be watching you."

"I wanted to look for mommy. When is she coming back?" The young boy asked.

"She's out with the stars right now, Deric."

"When will she come back though?"

"I...I don't know, Deric. Do you want to look for her, though?" The child nodded yes, and the man took him by the hand and they began down a hallway. The child's eyes wandered from doorway to doorway as he walked alongside his father. They finally stopped as his father picked him up so he could look out a window to the expanse of the galaxy.

"How many stars are there, daddy?"

"I don't know, Deric."

"Where's mommy?"

"Do you see the brightest star, Deric?" He asked, pointing towards a star in particular that was brighter than the others near it. His son nodded. "That's where your mother is."

"Why is she so far away?"

"She's...busy."

"Will she ever come back?" At that point, his father looked to his son and his curious purple eyes. He almost wasn't sure how to answer.

"You'll see her again, I can promise you that, my son."

"One day I'm going to count all the stars, and then I'm going to find mommy and bring her home." His attention turned back towards the stars, and his father smiled lightly. Had marrying Jeane been a bad idea? Maybe not, Deric was the result, and he was happy, for the most part. Sure sometimes he wasn't always there for his son, his generals sometimes taking over the parenting part of Deric, but he tried. He wished Jeane hadn't stolen that ship just so she could fight alongside her husband.

And she had died a brave death, he had watched in horror as the red lion had taken her life, shooting down her ship in a flash of fire and debris. Deric had only been a year old, having a hard time remembering what his mother looked like at this point.

But he loved him, he was the only part of Jeane he had left. He would protect him with his life.

And Voltron would die for what they did.

 

____________

No I didn't listen to Dear Theodosia while writing this.

Actually serious and then it comes on as I finish the chapter and I'm like wtq.


	14. Elan//Keith

"I found him! I found him!"

He could hear Pidge yelling from a few hallways down as she burst into the lounge, her hair flying as she raced in with multiple papers. 

"Whoa. Calm down Pidge, who did you find?" Shiro asked, turning from Emersyn, which he had been reading a book to.

"M-Matt! He's in a system over, in a prison camp!" She ran a hand through her hair, smiling. The excitement radiated off of her. Keith had never met Matt before, but according to Shiro and Pidge, he was a good man. He deserved to be found, and Pidge deserved to finally be reunited with him, especially after all these years. Nine whole years, Pidge was twenty four now, he could only imagine what she and her mother had been through.

"What's a Matt, Auntie?" Star asked, looking up from the game of patty-cake that she and her brothers had been playing. "Is it a food?"

Pidge chuckled before bending down to her. "It's my brother, Star. I've been looking for him and I finally found him!"

Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Can I meet him?"

Pidge's face fell as she looked to Shiro, and then to Keith, asking for approval. They hadn't been on such a high stakes mission in a few years. Not since before Star was born. He would love to say yes, to bring Matt home for Pidge, to finally end the nightmare that was her family. But what were the chances that they'd all come back in one piece? To be honest, Keith might've been deathly out of practice, taking an almost mother-like role to watching the children while the others were gone. Considering that the Galra had basically been completely absent for five entire years now, it was surprising their prisons were still up and running.

He smiled and nodded, her face lighting up, as her caramel colored eyes sparkled. "W-when can we leave?"

"Whenever you're ready, Pidge." Keith answered. What he didn't expect was Pidge to give him a hug, profusely thanking him before racing out of the room, her hair flying as she dropped a few papers. He turned back to the others, subtly watching their expressions change with his decision. But they didn't. Looking to Shiro, he gave him an approving smile. He had been satisified with his decision, and he smiled to himself.

God, he hoped he had made the right decision. He didn't even hesitate, he had said yes without thinking. They'd have to scout, obviously, and what were the chances that by the time they arrived, Matt would still be there, or still be alive by the time they arrived?

He sighed, turning back to his children. No, he made the right decision, right? If...if Matt wasn't there, one of them could check and then head back. It was a high-stakes mission, one of them could die with a badly placed blaster wound. One of the five children that shared this castle might wake up to being orphans.

But that was every mission. They always made it out on top.

And this one would be no different.

________________

"The communication was sent?"

"It was. The ETA is about two or three days. Searches for a 'Matthew Holt' have sprung up very quickly and are very common. The chances of them coming in the next week are high, sire."

"Deric?" He called for his son, ten years old of the present time. He turned to his father, distracted by the stars.

"Yes, father?"

"Do you remember the plan we came up with?"

His son rolled his eyes, noting that really his father did most of the work. He was only a pawn. The use of the royal 'we' was always despised and made Deric grit his teeth in annoyance. It was a lie, he hadn't even had a part in coming up with the idea.

"I do."

"Ty, get him a uniform." He said, as one of his generals walked off looking for the said article of clothing. Once she had left, he turned to his son. "As soon as she is here, in front of you, contact us."

"Why?" His father's eyes softened. He knew capturing others had always hit home for Deric, after he'd seen what they actually did to prisoners when he was younger. He had never been okay with it, but still stood by, and after confessing his feelings to Ty, his father had regularly never told him when new prisoners were brought in. "Why do we keep doing this?"

"Vengeance. For your mother."

"Would mom really have wanted us to keep doing this?"

That made his father think. Jeane had never been a pacifist, unlike some others he had met, and always stood up for herself. "She would've wanted us to avenge her death, and our race."

Deric looked to the brightest star, the one his father had pointed out those years ago, and sighed. He didn't want to do it, he really didn't.

But he would, for his father, for his race. To avenge his mother's death by these damned Voltron paladins. They only thought that her ship had been a robot, nothing more than a pod. Another achievement.

In his book, they didn't deserve to live.

He clenched and then unclenched his fists, and responded. "Yes, you're right. I will be ready when they get here."

________________

"Do you really have to go, Daddy?" Star asked, as she lay on top of her father. "I don't want you to go."

"We'll come back, Star. We're not leaving forever, you can play with Uncle Shiro and Uncle Coran while we're gone baby."

It was dark, and the McClain family was settling down for the night, the twins already asleep with Lance, Lucas sleeping on top of Lance and Leo curled up between Keith and Lance. Star wasn't happy wasn't she had heard that both of her parents were heading out on a mission for a long time, and had pestered both of them unrelentlessly for the last day or so. "But I wanna do something important too!"

Keith thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. "You can."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up, curious. 

"Of course. You can help."

"With what?"

"I need you to do something very important, Star."

"What is it?"

"You're the oldest of everyone, therefore you can protect them. Only Coran and Shiro will be here tommorow, make sure to watch your brothers and help everyone stay out of trouble, okay Star? Can you do that for me baby?"

"Yeah!" Her face lit up as he shushed her, smiling himself. He was pretty sure Shiro and Coran could take care of all five kids themselves, but Star always wanted to help with anything, and being five, Star had a basic idea of priorities and such. She loved Leo and Lucas, and spent lots of time with Emersyn, Shano and her brothers, they all got along fine. They often played pretend, and even with the others being four, they all ran around pretending to be paladins, Star claiming red for herself, saying that Red was the best lion, and since she was the oldest, she got first pick. Emersyn and Shano switched between Black and Green, and Lucas said he was Blue, leaving Leo on Yellow. Whether this was a sign for the future, when the lions looked for new paladins when their current ones were too old to pilot them, Keith didn't know. "I can do that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." And that was that. He watched her as her breathing slowed and she fell asleep on his stomach, and the light of the blue that was throughout the castle faded as he lost conciousness, falling asleep.

_________________

I said no more angst for the McClains and I'm keeping that promise guys *wink wonk*


	15. Coalesce//Lance

It had been a few months, maybe a year since Lance had flown Red, but as they neared the named planet, it felt as if he'd never left.

Nothing seemed out of order, for the most part. The atmosphere was absent of Galra fighters, it was much too quiet for the operation.

"Be careful you guys, they might be hiding from us." Keith said over the comm.

"Like a sneak attack?" Pidge asked.

"That would make some sense."

Looking through the viewscreen, the planet itself was just ominous. It was dark, almost like the moon in the Milky Way. The Galra prison sat nearby, as the five landed in a trench. It just gave him a weird feeling, it seemed as if the entire planet was abandoned.

"How should we....do anything?" Lance asked.

"We can take the speeders down to the prison, then we can search the prison blocks in groups. I'll stay in the hangar if things get hairy."

Once they had arrived to the prison, even Lance noted that the guards that were always present on missions like these weren't as abundant as usual. Once they'd dragged away the few that they had taken out, they split into two groups. Hunk was with Allura and they took the bottom blocks and Lance and Pidge took the top floor.

As they walked along, Lance could see her fidgeting with her bayard before she pulled off her helmet. "Okay, what's wrong Pidge?"

"Nothing." She answered, pulling the hair tie out of her hair, wrapping it on her ring finger.

"There's something wrong, I can tell." She sighed, and looked down the opposite hallway before answering.

"What if Matt isn't here, Lance? What if he doesn't recognize me? What if he's changed, like Shiro?" She rattled off, pressing her back to the wall and peeking around the corner before turning down the hall. He looked to her, her caramel colored eyes worrisome as her eyes darted from door to door. "God, we should've brought Keith with us." she said, noting the first prison door and it's lock. She swiped her bayard against it, exploding into sparks as the door opened with a hiss. The prisoners were scared, about ten crowded into a room that could probably only hold five, at the most. They filed out as Lance and Pidge gave them directions to the hangar.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere, Pidge. The records were correct, you spent forever going over them, they can't be wrong. And if he's anything like you say he is, he should be fine." Lance reassured her. Pidge smiled weakly as the repeated the process with three more prison cells, checking all of them thoroughly.

"Did you guys find anything yet?" Lance asked over the comm.

"Not yet, we've asked everyone and they answered no. But some didn't speak your earthen tongue." He heard Allura's response crackle over the comm. "Pidge was right, something is off."

"What do you mean by that?"

"There's literally no guards down this block, guys." He heard Hunk say. "This is getting creepy."

"We'll update you guys with anything we find." Lance answered, turning the connection off as they moved onto other cells. They got through three more before he noted a Galra child in a prison uniform.

"Have any of you seen a Matthew Holt? He looks a little like me, maybe more scars?" Pidge asked frantically as they ran to the hangar. The child stopped in front of her and answered.

"I think he's a few cells down, miss." He answered. He took her hands in his, and even Lance was a little suspicous. He gave her a detailed list of the guard's schedule, which he found strange that a prisoner, who supposedly had only seen the hallways a handful of times, knew so much.. Then, he let go of one of her hands and pressed a button on the wall, the alarm sounding.

"What the hell?!" Pidge shouted as his hands tightened on her wrists and she struggled to get away. Once she had, she whipped out her bayard after tossing her helmet on, aiming it at the child. He mouthed 'sorry' before Lance saw a platoon of soldiers arrive in the opposite corridor as the child ran off towards them.

"Guys? What's going on?" He heard Hunk's panicked voice as he shot soldiers down one by one, as he and Pidge moved back towards where they had come from. "Soldiers are coming out of nowhere and the alarm just sounded!"

"Little fucking traitor." He heard the hurt in Pidge's voice, and the longing to look through the other prison cells. Lance could tell they were empty though, the boy had opened the last few doors before dissapearing. Matt wasn't here. "We're heading back now."

Racing down the halls, they ducked and tried to avoid the multitude of blaster shots, and Lance had disformed his bayard, giving up on shooting them all down. Once they had hit the first floor, they raced towards the hangar.

"Why is the alarm going off?" Keith asked, once Pidge and Lance had returned to their speeders. "What the hell did the four of you do?"

"Matt's not here." Pidge panted, sitting on her bike. "It was all a fucking set-up, a trap."

"Shit, really?"

Pidge shot him a look that said, 'really, wtf do you think?'. He put his hands in surrender.

Once the others had returned, they sped off down towards the lions, as they powered for their respective paladins. Galra ships had flown out, hoping to capture them. Escaping the atmosphere, Lance finally got a good shot at the few that had followed them out of the planet, before the ships retreated and the lions regrouped.

"Pidge, I-"

"Don't give me any fucking pity. I was stupid to believe that damned report. I should've known," Even without her connecting with a facecam, he could hear the tears in her voice. "I can't believe I was that naive."

"We were all played, Pidge, it's not your fault." Keith said. "It was shady when we came in, really if anyone should be worrying, it should be me."

"Guys, maybe we should head back to the castle for this discussion?" Hunk asked. "It's not really safe out here."

"Hunk is right. We can head back to the castle now and rethink this." 

_______________

"Daddy!" The excited voice of his five year old daughter made Lance smile as they returned to lounge after showers and a change of clothes. He ran to her as he picked her up and she laughed, smiling. Taking her in, she wore a black sweater with the telltale symbol of Voltron, a red V. His sons came up behind her, wearing blue and yellow. The others followed him into the lounge, sitting down after a long battle. Pidge was quiet, and sat on the furthest couch with a towel over her head, and for once, not wearing her glasses.

"It's...past twelve in the morning. Shiro why are my children still up?" Keith asked, turning to the white haired man.

"After dinner Coran gave them this thing I think was a donut of a sort. The sugar-high has not worn off yet." He answered. "Since when have either of you cared about a bedtime?"

Keith didn't answer, only smiling as he led Leo, Lucas, and Star to their room to sleep as the others took various seats around the room. Allura smiled as she sat next to her son and daughter, as they had both fallen asleep next to each other, wearing black and green.

It was quiet as they carried on with small talk, when Pidge began to sob burying her head in her hands. No words were exchanged, but everyone gathered around her, comforting her into she eventually stopped. "T-thank you."

"We'll find him, Pidge, I promise." He heard Shiro mutter.

__________


	16. Effulgent//Keith

"The Red lion is the fastest!" He heard Star yelling as she and the others ran around the castle.

"Yeah but the yellow lion is the strongest." Leo said, walking at a faster pace behind them.

"I say the green lion is the best, it has invis-ibility" Shano answered, trying to pronounce the word.

"Yeah but I'm the leader, because I have the black lion."

"Blue is the best!"

The kids bounded into the control room, where the others were in their respective chairs. They had taken to scouting out a few planets in the system, and so far, not much was surprising. A few abandoned prisons here and there, a recognizable station they'd seen a few years back. Pidge had taken to being called Katie, for whatever reason, coming out of her room, her hair down and wearing a green jumpsuit that Allura had purchased for her on her twentieth birthday that Katie had never worn. She no longer wore Matt's glasses, rather keeping them in her room for 'purposes'.

"Dad! Tell em' that Red's the best!"

"No, Blue is!"

Why it was always Star and Lucas that fought, and Leo was the one always out of their fights playing with toys or something was beyond him. He was hesitant to answer, if he answered neither, they would pester him for hours on end, if he said one or the other, a verbal fight would break out. In a way, they were just like him and Lance before they realized their feelings for one another. (a/n of course in now way am i promoting incest, because it isn't, they're just siblings who fight a lot. just answering the question before some m/f comes out of nowhere saying it's incest-lani) He sighed before he came up with an answer.

"All the lions are important, Voltron can't be formed if one is missing."

"I told you so." He heard Emersyn say as Star whipped her head towards her.

"No you didn't. You kept saying Black was best."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Star snapped back. They ran off in a fit of trying to decided which lion was better, when he heard a stifled chuckle escape Shiro, and then they were all laughing. He made eye contact with Lance as their eyes met.

Once the laughter died down, Allura spoke "Hopefully they can work together as a team in the future."

"There's always the chance that the lions will be looking for different paladins, Allura." Shiro answered.

"Whether they are or they aren't, thankfully the war is over. The five of them won't see the gruesome effects of war when they are older." Allura said, standing. "Really though, is it just me or does everyone love to argue with Star?"

"You're not the first person to find that out." Lance chuckled.

"She acts so much like you, to be honest." Keith said.

"Yeah-hey! Wait a second what's that supposed to mean?!" Another round of laughter went around the room until Katie stood.

 

"I'll still be on high alert, but.."

"But?" Hunk asked.

"But I'm moving back in with my mother. There's really nothing here for me anymore." Katie's voice trailed off as she looked to her shoes, and then back to her teammates. "I'm taking Green home with me, I'll see what I can do about it. I'll be there whenever you need me though." Her eyes only made him think of sadness, sure Katie was going home to her mother, most likely for the best, but losing a paladin, a family member, a sister, an aunt was going to hurt for the kids, and even more for them. He would miss Katie indefinitely.

A group hug ensued, as they wrapped her into a bear hug.

_________________

"Do you have to go, Aunt Katie?" Leo asked. She bent down to him and ruffled her hand through his hair, smiling.

"I'll come and visit, Leo. I won't be gone forever." The kids gathered around her, and she hugged all five of them before hefting her backpack over her shoulders and waving to them as she headed to the lion, powering it up and leaving the hangar.

"I never wanna leave the castle." 

"Why do you say that, Star?"

"Because then I'll be sad, I won't ever see Shano, and Emersyn, and Aunt Allura, and Uncle Shiro, and Uncle Coran and Uncle Hunk and-" she continued to rattle off reasons why she didn't want to leave as he carried Leo back to the playspace they had converted the lounge into.

"What if I told you that you could meet your family if we left the castle?" Lance asked.

"I already have my family here!" Star protested.

"There's more family that just the people here, Star. All of your aunts, uncles, cousins, grandmothers, grandfathers-"

"But I like being here! They can come to me if they want to meet me so bad." Keith and Lance's eyes met, silently saying 'shit'.

They had already purchased a house nearby Lance's home, just so they could get away from the hecticness of space, and give the kids a kind of okay childhood, the best you could get with them as their parents. Keith only said that because a few days ago, he and Lance had been walking by during Star's lessons that were makeshift-homeschooling with Katie, when she had come across a hard problem and yelled 'fuck!'

"That's your daughter." Lance had said, walking away quickly.

Lets just say Star wasn't very okay with moving out of the castle after they had told her.

_________

Next story will be up soon! Sorry Shooting Stars was so short, but I promise the next book, 'Wait For It' will be probably be longer!

No spoilers yet tho!


	17. Epilouge⭐Star

My name is Star Chloe McClain.

Yes, I am that kid who beat up a total of three kids during my fourth grade year. Yes, because of that I knocked out my bottom canine.

Yes, I am also that kid who started a flash mob on the last day of the fifth grade.

Yes, I also managed to explode a chemical with a bunsen burner in the seventh grade.

Yes, I am also that kid who brought rainbow wallpaper and stuck it on my locker in the ninth grade.

Yes I am also that girl who tried out for football in the tenth grade and managed to break my arm and another kid's face. (Not literally of course, I haven't been kicked out yet)

 

I am my father's daughter and my papa's daughter, I have a hard time controlling my temper and my mouth, I speak my mind to protect people or just vent to unfair adults/teenagers. I never tried out for cheer because those bitches don't give a shit about your actual talent. I am currently attending the Garrison, for my year before my last year of school before I (hopefully) graduate without getting kicked out.

And yes, I might because I'm sitting in the office having a staring war with Oliver and Oliva Tiensen.


End file.
